<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Only Living to Suffer by DongieInSomnia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167803">Only Living to Suffer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DongieInSomnia/pseuds/DongieInSomnia'>DongieInSomnia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Death, Gay, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Regret, Suicide, Torture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:02:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DongieInSomnia/pseuds/DongieInSomnia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just another Torture Tango angst, like the rest, because I love to suffer!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Only Living to Suffer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cut after cut.</p><p>Hit after hit.</p><p>Bruise after bruise. </p><p>Scream after scream.</p><p>Was this it? No one was coming for him. It had to have been 7-8 hours at the least. He couldn't move. Fuck, he could barely see. </p><p>Another shock made the body parts that were still able to, tense, even if it caused extreme pain. He sobbed, dignity gone out of the window more than 3 hours ago. However, the masked man above merely chuckled. "Really, Mega?" He scoffed, taking a fistful of hair. "A world famous agent, unable to take a few hours of torture? You really are useless. If I needed any information you would have given everything to me by now. Good job I just want you dead, eh?"</p><p>Curt didn't respond, partly because he didn't have the energy or will, but mostly because the voice was starting to sound eerily familiar. 'Stop, Curt.' He tried to tell himself, but the memories won, spinning through his foggy mind as if they were the only thing left in the world, not that that was far from the truth for him. </p><p>Meeting Owen. </p><p>Feelings.</p><p>Coming out.</p><p>Acceptance. </p><p>The lovers' first kiss.</p><p>The secret. </p><p>The missions.</p><p>That one mission. </p><p>The torture.</p><p>The jokes. </p><p>The irresponsibility. </p><p>The unknowing. </p><p>The fall.</p><p>The scream. </p><p>The running away.</p><p>The regret. </p><p>They all whizzed through his head at such a speed that he cried out even though nothing but his mental wellbeing was in pain in that moment.</p><p>Owen watched on with a mix of emotions. Rage, delight, sadness, excitement and fear. An odd mix, he thought. Rage at himself, that he couldn't bring himself to kill the traitor, and that he felt bad. Delight, that he was finally getting revenge. Sadness, at the sight of his broken ex boyfriend with blood coating every inch of his body. Excitement, to finally earn his freedom. Fear, at what could happen if he didn't follow through. He prepared the chain. He would do it. He would kill him.</p><p>One look at the snivelling figure on the brink of death, one small, frantic "Owen-" from his ex was enough to put that thought out of his head. He couldn't. He loved him too much, even after all he had done. Chimera would kill both him and Curt if they found out, so, he did something else instead. </p><p>He noticed Curt had fallen unconscious; called Barb in an odd made up voice, telling her that Agent Mega was in a bad state; hung up and kissed Curt one more time on the forehead. "I love you." He chocked, tears rolling down his face. "I know you can't hear me, but I really do." He took a deep breath, and turned towards the window.</p><p>He opened the curtains. </p><p>Then the window.</p><p>Then jumped out.</p><p>A tear rolled down Curt's cheek. For, while he couldn't move or speak, he could still hear the voice of the one he loved. </p><p>And who apparently loved him too.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>